


Tonight

by Dorayaki_Smith



Series: Amusement Park [3]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Affairs, Anal Sex, Drunk Sex, Hermaphrodites, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 14:29:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17851319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dorayaki_Smith/pseuds/Dorayaki_Smith
Summary: 我用我温度拥抱你





	Tonight

张艺兴和小羊见过不下四五次。其中最多的地点就是在他常驻的pub。往回都是他先生陪着，今晚倒出奇地单小羊一个儿。而且显而易见地不开心着。点了一堆七七八八估计他自己都不知道所以然的酒喝，醉意盎然地趴在吧台上数着围了三圈的玻璃杯子。

张艺兴皱起眉地扯着嘴角笑了笑。矛盾的情绪在他那张脸上融合为风情。他偏头做了个wink。被汗水浸透的上衣若隐若现出粉色乳尖更称得他色情。张艺兴伸舌尖慢慢儿地舔过嘴唇，还在勾引。但灯光突然“啪”地暗下来。人群即刻爆发出呼喊。他们喊着“蕾蕾”、“蕾蕾”……等舞台再亮的时候，只留下中央那根被张艺兴吻过的钢管。

他迅速换好衣服去找小羊。看着他被陌生男人灌得迷迷瞪瞪的竟觉得气不顺。“小朋友不懂事。”张艺兴隔开男人向酒保讨了杯酒。然后一把接住往他怀里栽的，嘴里喃喃叫着“哥哥”的小羊，颇为暧昧地笑了。他端着酒朝男人敬了敬，说：“倒还认得出我是谁。”杯子递到嘴边儿之后，他先抿了抿杯沿。选择对男人盯着他吞口水的样子视而不见。“小朋友没我看着容易闯祸。也是我粗心。”接着仰头将手里的酒一饮而尽。末了杯口朝下示意了一下bottom up，“这杯我替他喝了。您随意。”那双湿漉漉的眼睛跟主人一样会讲话的。“明天来看我跳舞呀。我再请您喝酒。”张艺兴把空杯子以手指尖推给男人。期间被不知羞耻地凑近脖子闻了闻。他也没躲。

本意是要打车送小羊回他先生那里。张艺兴先搂着他在路边站了会儿，姑且清醒清醒，也是怕他在路上被颠吐。“小羊，”温热的手掌贴上小羊的脊椎上下抚着。和张艺兴讲话的嗓音一样都是轻轻的。“不开心也不要一个人跑到这些地方来。”他跟着薅了两下羊毛，是要小羊听见了就给个反应。但小羊还晕晕乎乎的，哼唧着把小脑袋从张艺兴肩膀抬起来确认地看了他一阵，又埋下去。跟着手臂也环住了张艺兴。“哥哥，”小羊嘴里像含了块糖。“蕾蕾哥。”他听着这个称呼有些气结。心想多半是张总教他的。仍是应了。“嗯。”

“我一个人。”小羊开始断断续续地讲原因。“今天看电视，先生和漂亮姐姐好像，出去玩了。”醉酒使他并不能很好地保持前后逻辑，是想到什么说什么。“之前先生带我来过这里。”他蹭了蹭张艺兴的肩膀，说：“蕾蕾哥在这里。”

“我快有一周没有见到先生了。”小羊嘴里含的那块糖大概化了。从胃里反出酒水的苦味苦得他好像要哭。张艺兴拍了拍他的背。“我没有不乖啊。”他吸吸鼻子。手臂将张艺兴圈得更紧。紧得使张艺兴可以清楚地感觉到小羊挤着他的，相对饱涨的双胸。他不由得舔了舔嘴唇。终是开口安慰：“小羊现在哭的话，就是不乖了。”

小羊听了抵着张艺兴的肩膀摇摇小脑袋。也不知道在表达没有哭或是不哭了。微卷的羊毛挠得下颌一阵一阵地痒。他鬼使神差地将小羊整个拥入怀。温温软软的一团儿和着经由他身体再次散发的酒气撩拨着张艺兴讲出口是心非的话。“想他了吧，我送你回去。”实际并没有松手的。“唔哥哥……”小羊也没有。

于是，两个人最后都没有回该回的地方。

因为没有同女人发生过性关系，跟着张总也是下面那位，某种意义上的零经验和打心底的怜爱使张艺兴从接吻乃至插入，一直都对小羊十分的小心翼翼。“疼吗？”他盯着小羊要伸不伸的粉色舌尖咽了口口水。

而被问到的小朋友懵懵摇了摇小脑袋，表情是不太理解张艺兴为什么会这么问。“哥哥……”且长长伸手指跟他的相扣，然后往自己这边儿引了一下，嘴唇迎上去的同时将张艺兴鼻尖上挂着的汗珠舔走。小羊砸吧了两下小嘴。“唔……喂我喝奶奶……”没有被握着的那条腿抬起来以脚跟蹭了蹭张艺兴的尾椎。“求求……”便立马得到张艺兴顶胯抽插的直白回应，是出于身为男人的性本能和占有欲的。

他将小羊顶得仰起脖子“呜嗯……嗯……啊……啊……”由此勾勒出的喉结和小窝突显他精致的瘦。“啊……哥哥……”但凡露出的皮肤尽散着酒气儿与艳艳的粉。张艺兴动动鼻子嗅闻小羊脉搏跳动的手腕，再是顺着手臂至肩颈地仔细舔吻。每吮一下是一个红痕，最后徘徊于锁骨和羊奶之间的部分。“小羊是，”他的呼吸全洒在渐渐立起来的乳尖上，“涨奶了吗？”让小羊没忍住地发了个抖。连带包裹性器的小洞也是猛地一缩。挤出不少的淫水儿，还夹得张艺兴皱眉闷哼，更卖力地顶撞小羊的子宫口。

他许是被插得狠了。不谙世事的眼睛湿漉漉的，话也讲不完整。“啊……啊……涨、涨……要……哼……”原本相扣的手指松开转而交叠起覆上饱饱的羊奶。“呜嗯……蕾蕾哥……”小羊牵着张艺兴捻自己的乳晕和乳头，再整个儿包住地捏扁搓揉。他还配合着一下一下地往湿热的手心里送。“哥哥……啊……用力……哼……”

“啊……顶、顶进……进去了……啊……哈啊……”子宫被性器频频地顶着往深处挪。“嗯……哼嗯……好深……好深……啊……哥哥……”小羊不得不反手攒紧床单，似乎能借此减去些由于撞击引起的微痛感，和来势汹涌的性快感。他半阖着眼，打湿的睫毛称得他淫靡得楚楚可怜。“小羊……”但张艺兴半点儿没放慢抽插的速度，更掰开了些小羊屁股好完完全全地整根抽出再插入。“小羊渴坏了吧……”他将小羊折成足够紧密的姿势持续挺撞，含了一口裹携着酒味的耳廓，才吹气儿似地说：“不可以浪费喔……”

“嗯……嗯啊……啊……喂我、喂我……哥哥……啊……”透粉的双手死死攀上张艺兴的肩背。小羊夹紧了小洞配合着性器的频率扭腰摆胯。迷迷糊糊间感觉肚子被张艺兴顶得一鼓一鼓的。因此触到莫名的羞耻点使得他倒是彻底放开了，扭着腰肢“啊……哥哥……坏、坏掉……嗯……也没关系的……啊……”的。

“啊……哥哥……哈啊……哥哥……蕾蕾哥……嗯……嗯、嗯啊……”性器顶端突然被浇头连喷了两大股淫水儿。小羊喊着“蕾蕾哥……啊……啊……高了……哼……高了……哼嗯……”射了出来。精液糊得彼此更加黏黏的，亲密无间。

“小羊……”张艺兴抿着嘴唇深顶了他两下，跟着箍紧腰肢和双腿地猛烈冲撞，“哼……小羊……”撞得小羊一味痴痴望着他“嗯嗯啊啊”地呻吟。小洞出于穴道高潮仍生理性地夹着性器反复收缩、绞紧着，像要把张艺兴榨干。“唔……蕾蕾哥……”剧烈的颠晃之中他仿佛回过神来地冲张艺兴甜甜地笑了笑。“哈啊……喜欢……哥哥……嗯……”然后软软绵绵地黏着厮磨接吻。

“喜欢……”小羊下意识搂紧了张艺兴的后脑勺和脖子，呜嘤呜嘤地被抵在自己子宫口射出的精液激得羊毛尖儿一阵一阵地起颤，还“嗯……呜嗯……蕾蕾哥……”餍足地不肯和张艺兴分开。

所以抱着又做了一次。

侧躺后入于两个人而言都是初体验。过饱和的精液在抽插过程中沿着小穴边缘溢出一点儿。性交处更是黏湿不堪了。小羊总是往后贴着、蹭着张艺兴，和他接吻，吸他也是肉肉的下嘴唇。后背贴前胸的亲密使他充满了安全感。出再多的汗也没关系。“啊……嗯、嗯啊……蕾蕾哥……”

“我在……”张艺兴温柔地回应着，即使箍着细白大腿进攻的动作在趋于凶狠。他含了口小羊熟透了的耳垂，虽是被瑟缩着避开，还是嗅到丝萦绕的酒苦味。“舒服吗？”他轻轻地问。

小羊颠颠晃晃地点点头，腾出只抚慰羊奶的小手爬到张艺兴发胀的囊球，揉搓了两把，再是抹了些两个人的混合液体伸进嘴里舔吸。他一边儿缓缓舔自己的手指，“唔……”一边儿侧着脸迷恋地看着张艺兴。眼眶湿红湿红的。颇有几分两张嘴都正被好好疼爱着的意味。“舒服……嗯……好舒服……”小羊喃喃补充道。“喜欢你……啊……喜欢蕾蕾哥……”

“哈、哈啊……喜欢……嗯……我喜欢和哥哥、和哥哥做爱……”他终是把想说的话全部说了出来。在表白呢。张艺兴嗅着自然卷的头发笑了笑。下身打桩似的，涨红囊球拍得两瓣臀肉“啪啪啪啪”地响。小羊还“呜呜”吮着自己的手指。现在又添了张艺兴的两根一并含着，舌头围着打转儿。挠得张艺兴心窝窝直痒。更恃性器搁小羊肚子里一次猛于一次地插撞。

“我也是……”他的嗓音仍是温柔。小半张脸埋进过分敏感的肩窝，粗喘着听得小羊陡然拔高了呻吟在“嗯……嗯啊……蕾蕾哥……啊……啊……”如搁浅般攀着横在胸前的手臂连连摆腰地”哈、哈啊……啊……哥哥……哥哥……”喷着水儿达到了第二次高潮。小羊缩进张艺兴怀里一阵一阵地抖。同时小穴死绞体内的性器，他那被再次顶开口的子宫，又被满满地浇灌了。


End file.
